The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the art of rotary wing aircraft and, more specifically, to coaxial multi-rotor systems for rotary wing aircraft.
In typical rotary winged aircraft, for example, helicopters with dual coaxial rotor systems, rotary power is transmitted from an engine through a gearbox into the rotor system. The gearbox transfers power to a lower rotor shaft to drive a lower rotor assembly and to an upper rotor shaft coaxial with the lower rotor shaft to drive the upper rotor assembly. The systems typically include several sets of bearings between the upper rotor shaft and lower rotor shaft to transfer loads between the shafts. The bearings and controls for the upper rotor assembly drive an increased diameter for the upper rotor shaft, and thus the lower rotor shaft, which increases drag during operation. As such, many coaxial rotor systems include an aerodynamic fairing positioned between the upper rotor assembly and the lower rotor assembly. Typical systems attach to the upper and lower rotor shafts, and include a significant derotation mechanism to prevent the fairing from rotating, and to keep the fairing oriented in a selected direction.